2P EnglandxReader- Why are you Scared? REQUEST
by roro0098
Summary: This was a request I did for DA, I'm not sure I did too good on this one. This was my first 2P!xReader, so I'm sorry of England is too OOC. Anyways, please leave a review, it will help me out alot and if you have a request just PM and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, 2P!England , you


You looked at the small bakery in front of you, deciding on whether or not you should run away. You see, your friend Alfred had told you about a new bakery, Sugary Sweets (a/n- unoriginal name is unoriginal) that was opening up downtown. You loved baked goods, and you were excited about the new bakery, so you planned on going to the grand opening today. That was when Alfred texted you saying," Oh yeah, the bakery's owned by my cousin Oliver, sorry I forgot! "You thought back to what Alfred had told you about his cousin. He said that Oliver was a crazy lunatic, who may or may not have killed before, that was a genius in the kitchen. He'd also said that if you ever met Oliver, run in the other direction before he even said a word.

So here you were, standing in front of said psycho's brand new bakery, having a mental battle with yourself. One half of you wanted to run away right now, while the other half of you was craving a delicious cookie. The cupcake craving half won, so you sighed and waited for the doors of the bakery to open. As you waited you made a mental note that if you saw anything weird, or Oliver himself, you'd run straight out the door and stop for nothing.

Suddenly you heard a loud cheer from the crowd surrounding the entrance to the bakery, and you saw the doors open wide, letting the crowd in and the scent of freshly baked goods out. You hesitantly walked in with the crowd, and took a look around the bakery. It was your average bakery, with shelves piled high by delicious looking pastries, mainly cupcakes, a friendly looking girl standing behind the counter, tables and chairs covered in… doilies? You raised an eyebrow at the somewhat girly decorations, and got in line to look at the goods. As you walked by the shelves, you picked up various types of cupcakes ranging from strawberry to chocolate, because from what Alfred said, even though Oliver was crazy his cupcakes were amazing.

As you walked up to the counter, pulling out your wallet, you kept an eye out for Oliver. As you pulled out the amount of money you needed, you asked the girl," So, is the owner here? I haven't…um… met him yet." You looked around to make sure he wasn't there as the girl answered," Oh, he is here, but you see, he's the one that bakes the goods we sell. So he's in the kitchen finishing up a batch of cupcakes, he'll be out soon if you want to meet him." You looked at the kitchen door with a worried expression and said," Oh well, thank you!" You turned around and looked for a place to sit, with a view of the kitchen door just in case. You sat down and pulled out a cupcake, biting into it. Your eyes went wide and you smiled brightly. The cupcake was delicious, and you quickly took another bite, craving more. You went into a sort of sugar induced trance until you heard someone say," Oh! Oliver you finally finished!" Your head shot up and you saw the kitchen door open.

You gasped, as a man you could only assume was Oliver, walked out the door carrying a tray of cupcakes. He had strawberry blond hair, eyes that were closed, and a smile that could put Alfred's to shame. He opened his mouth to speak, but you didn't hear what he wanted to say, because you were out the door in a matter of seconds.

==Timeskip==

A few days later you walked into the bakery, despite the chance of seeing the crazy owner, because you really wanted another cupcake. You quickly scanned the bakery for Oliver, and after seeing that he wasn't there, you picked up a cupcake and quickly paid for it. As you walked towards the doors, you bumped into someone, falling on your butt. You heard a voice say," Oh my! I'm so sorry, poppet!" The owner of the voice offered you a hand, and you took it saying," No, it was my fau-" but you stopped when you looked up, your (e/c) eyes meeting blue eyes speckled with pink. Oliver smiled at you and said," Oh no! You dropped your cupcake, but don't worry poppet! I'll ma-"You didn't hear the end of his sentence, as you were already out the door, running home, your smashed cupcake forgotten. As you raced into your apartment you thought,' Oh, I hope he didn't get a good look at my face. He had the strangest eyes, I've never seen blue and pink eyes. They were very pretty." You froze, realizing what you had just thought. You mentally slapped yourself saying," No (f/n)! Don't think like that! He's crazy!"

==Timeskip==

You walked into the bakery, once again craving a delicious cupcake. After buying a (f/c) cupcake, you sat down and pulled out a book you'd been reading. You happily munched on the cupcake as you read, smiling, completely forgetting about the crazy owner of the bakery. That, was until you heard a voice say," 'Ello poppet! After our little accident last time you were here, you never gave me a chance to make you a new cupcake. So, here you go! A freshly baked cupcake, just like the one you dropped!" You froze, and peeked over the top of your book. Oliver was standing in front of you, holding a cupcake that was just like the one you'd dropped before. You stared at him for a moment longer, before jumping up and pushing past him.

As you ran out the door you heard him call after you," Wait poppet!" but you didn't turn around, you kept running until you were in front of your apartment. You bent over, panting slightly, and looked behind you. Satisfied that Oliver hadn't followed you, you stood up and realized you'd left your book behind. You sighed, and figured you'd ask for it the next time you went to the bakery. You froze for a minute, thinking,' If I'm so worried about Oliver, why do I keep going back? Oh…yeah… the cupcakes.' You walked into you apartment, thinking about the crazy Englishman,' Why am I so scared of him? He hasn't actually hurt me yet, and it was nice of him to bake me a new cupcake. He doesn't seem so bad, and I guess Alfred does get scared easily.'

You shook your head and decided that you would get over your fear of Oliver, and talk to him, and decide for yourself if he was as scary and crazy as Alfred said. You nodded and thought about a way to start a conversation with him. Your book! You left it behind, you could ask for it back, apologize for your behavior, and actually talk to Oliver.

==Timeskip==

You walked into the bakery and went up to the girl behind the counter. You asked," Excuse me, is Oliver here?" The girl nodded and pointed to the kitchen door saying," He's in there. Wait…you're the girl that keeps running from him, right?" You looked away, embarrassed, and nodded sheepishly. She giggled and said," It's okay, I know he has a bad reputation, but he's really not that bad, just a little…unique." You nodded and thanked her, before walking into the kitchen. When you walked in, you were immediately hit with the scent of freshly baked goods. You looked for Oliver, and saw him standing in front of a counter, icing a cupcake, humming to himself happily. You gathered up your courage and walked up to him saying," Um…excuse me?" He jumped a little and turned towards you, smiling when he saw you. He put the icing down and said," Are you here for your book, poppet?" You nodded and said," Yes, but that's not the only reason I'm here." He tilted his head and gave you a confused smile saying," What is it, poppet?" He turned around to grab your book as you said," Well…you've probably noticed that I've run away every time I've seen you, right?" He nodded and you continued," So, I came to apologize." Oliver turned to you and smiled saying," Oh that's quite alright, but may I ask why you ran away." You looked away, blushing in embarrassment, before saying," I was scared." He tilted his head again, his smile faltering for a second before he said," Why were you scared?"

You looked up and explained to him about Alfred telling you about his reputation. His smile grew as he said," But, even after knowing about my reputation of being insane, you still came to talk to me?" You nodded and said," I felt bad about judging you by reputation, so I wanted to decide for myself." He nodded and handed you your book, then he said," Well, poppet, if you really want to get to know me, why don't you join me in the kitchen tomorrow?" You gave him a surprised look saying," D-do you mean, a date?" He smiled again as he said," Only if you want it to be a date, poppet." You blushed and smiled at him before saying," It's a date, oh! And by the way, my name is (f/n)."

He smiled and said," It's nice to finally know your name." You smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye, then you walked out of the bakery, smiling. You had a date with a sweet Englishman, and you got your book back. You thought about tomorrow, wondering why you were so scared of Oliver, oh yeah… Alfred. As you walked into your apartment you decided you were going to call Alfred and give him hell (a/n- pardon my language)! But that could wait, you were too busy thinking about tomorrow. You'd call Alfred after your date.

=Extended Ending=

You had just gotten back from you date with Oliver, and you couldn't stop smiling. You and Oliver had spent the day baking various pastries, and getting to know each other. You found out that Oliver was a little crazy, but he wasn't too bad, and besides that he was so sweet you didn't care. You had already made plans to meet him tomorrow for lunch, so now you had to call Alfred. The phone rang, and as soon as Alfred answered it, you gave him an ear full. You yelled at him for making you so scared of his cousin, then you yelled at him for being scared of Oliver. You finished your rant by saying," Why are you scared?!"


End file.
